Small Moments
by GraceIsMyMiddleName
Summary: RxR Oneshots. Oneshots focusing on the love of two birds. Comic and TV series. Some fluff, some not so fluff.
1. Reflections

**I do not own any of the characters…just the plot…. Raven/Robin pairing because it rocks! If you don't like don't read. In my opinion Raven is better for Robin than Star because she can understand him, and he her. So on with the story...**

It was raining. Cold wet droplets caressed her skin as she stood on the roof. She loved the rain. She smiled. Even after four years it amazed her how she was _free_. Free from her father. Free from the Prophecy. Free from the darkness.

It had taken awhile, but she had overcome her fear of harming those around her by expressing her emotions no matter how small. It was ingrained in her to not show any emotion, to be impassive, detached, unaffected, isolated. She had been raised and taught all her life to act that way, and her sudden freedom scared her.

She had no idea how to express herself. No book, movie, quote, teacher, or person prepared her for this. She was never meant to show emotion, she was never supposed to live to show it. That made her smile even wider. After defeating Trigon Robin had said something to her that she would never forget. _"You have your whole life ahead of you."_

No one, not even her mother, had ever said anything like that to her. She was a tool to be used to either destroy or save the world. No one thought about what would happen _after_ she was used. They either thought she would be dead or they themselves would be dead. They concentrated on the pinnacle of her either saving or killing the world.

When Robin said that it changed her life. Because that's when she identified the warm feeling inside herself that was directed toward the young man. It was Love, and it scared her.

With the team's help she learned how to express herself with Robin holding her hand the entire way.

**Flashback**

"Close your eyes," rumbled a masculine voice behind her. She felt the vibrations of his voice through his chest that was pressed against her back. Without waiting for an answer two hands came up and covered her eyes. A few minutes of stumbling and curses muttered under her breath she found herself outside the tower. It was snowing lightly and a good eight inches covered the ground.

She turned around and raised a delicate eyebrow. "Just what are yo_umph_!" She opened her eyes to glare at a certain boy. Wiping snow off her face she smirked. "You are so dead."

He smirked right back at her. "Not if you can catch me." And with that he was off with a smiling Raven at his toes.

He dodged two glowing snowballs while zigzagging across the island's terrain. "Hey! No fair!" In retaliation he scooped up a handful of snow, turned in midair, and threw it directly at her trailing figure. With a thump it hit her shoulder.

Changing directions quickly he didn't see the rock before he tripped. Down he went face first into a snowdrift. His reflexes caught on and he rolled up, only to be met with a wide-eyed Raven falling onto him.

With a cry of surprise they tumbled over and rolled a few feet in a tangle of limbs. Pushing himself up he looked over at the dark girl beside him. His masked eyes widened slightly when he saw a giggling Raven. Her checks where flushed and she had a genuine smile gracing her face. Seeing her reaction, he himself let out a chuckle.

"Caught you," she said with a smirk after they quieted down.

"Is that so?" he inquired. With a quick movement he had straddled her with wrists above her head. "I do believe that it is I who has caged a Raven."

She struggled halfheartedly arching her back so her breasts where smashed against his muscled chest and her arms tried to twist out of his firm grasp. Realizing what she was doing and noticing the futility of it she relaxed.

"It seems you have Boy Blunder," she replied with a cute blush spreading across her face. She looked up to see Robin with an odd look on his face and his eyebrows creased. It seemed as if he was having an internal battle. His brow smoothed as he apparently came to a decision.

His left hand let go of her wrist while the right quickly captured it with her other easily encasing it in his long nimble fingers. His left hand cupped the side of her face as he leaned down close to the beautiful sorceress beneath him. He paused just above her. Their breath mingling as he stared into her violet eyes. Finding whatever he was looking for he crashed his lips to hers as their eyes closed.

**End Flashback**

A pair of warm arms snaking around her waist brought her out of her memories. She immediately leaned back in the embrace and he rested his chin on the crown of her now long violet locks.

"You shouldn't be out here, you could catch a cold," he informed her lightly inhaling the scent of her hair. His only response was a shrug.

She shifted in his arms to turn around and face him. Leaning down her planted a kiss on her red chalkra. Looking up at him she once again noticed the changes between the _boy_, Robin, in her memories and the _man_, Nightwing, before her.

He had grown much taller. When the team formed she was only two or three inches shorter than him, but now he was a good eight or more inches taller than her total five foot three inches. He was muscular, but not the steroid looking kind. His hair was longer, falling across his forehead and sometimes falling into his eyes unless he gelled it back. His eyes were still masked, seeing as how they just finished patrolling Bludhaven. She knew, that underneath that mask lied beautiful eyes. She remembered the first time she saw them.

**Flashback**

They had had a fight. She told that she wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted, that he should find someone that made him happy. He argued back saying that he was happy. How could he be? Even though she was free to show emotions didn't mean she could control them along with her powers. She knew she loved him, but she couldn't say it to his face. She was too afraid to open herself up.

Warm arms encircled her slim waist from behind. "I love you Raven. I want you, not anybody else. You make me happy Raven, without you I would be lost," he whispered into her ear from behind. "If you don't see it I hope this proves to you how serious I am."

With that being said He removed one arm from her waist. She felt something smooth being placed in her hand. She traced the mask in her hands holding back tears, not daring to turn around and face the man her heart belonged to.

"This is yours Raven. I would give it all up for you, everything, anything, because I love you," he said hugging her tighter. Releasing her, he turned her to face him. She had her eyes closed, tears leaking out of the corners. He brought a hand up to cradle her check.

"I...lo...I... ," was all she got out before he pressed a finger to her lips. Her eyes met his despairingly.

"I know," he whispered. "I know you can't say it yet. But I'm willing to wait. Open your eyes and see me. See the man that loves you. I won't leave you Raven, never."

With that she gave in. She slowly lifted her lids to see stunning blue eyes staring at her with such intensity it made her heart skip a beat. Slowly she nodded her head.

End flashback

Looking up at him she smiled. This was the man she loved. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gazed into his masked eyes. "You know I love you right?" she asked him lightly. He leaned down again and captured her lips in a long passionate kiss.

"Of course," with that he let out a laugh as he lifted her up bridal style. "But if you don't get inside Mrs. Grayson, I won't be able to kiss the one I love because she got a cold from staying outside when it was raining."

She let the smile on her face become wider and she put her arms around his neck. "Then by all means Mr. Grayson, warm me up."

The two figures disappeared off the roof and into the apartment below.

Fin

**Okay I don't know if I will continue this piece. Depending on if I get a lot of reviews or not I just might make it into a collection of RxR oneshots some connectted some not. So review if you want me to add a chapter. (If you have an idea tell me!)**

TaraBear


	2. Death

Special Thanks to **ravenslair, shadeofsound23, and Queen Rae **for reading and reviewing!

IMPORTANT AS IN READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY

Note to readers: This oneshot is not connected so therefore has nothing to do with the first other than its RxR. This is a mix of both comic and TV. In the comic Raven is brought back to life from her soul self after defeating her father by Brother Blood to be his wife (I think) The point is that raven has a different body and looks younger (17-18) even though she is mentally around Nightwing's age (25-26). The story is slightly AU because Richard never asks Star to marry him, but Star does leave to her home planet. I'm not sure in the comics if she looks the same as she once did or not but in this oneshot she looks like the T.V. version but with darker longer hair and a little more of a mature body. Nightwing looks nothing like the TT version of him but more like the comic.

**Death**

He stood there on the roof a shell of the person he once was. He had already lost his parents long ago and had overcome it. He had lost close friends and had overcome. Now he had lost his second father. Bruce was gone and he didn't think he could pull himself out of the darkness in his heart.

She stood there on the same roof with a new body but the same soul. She hadn't seen him in so long. She had defeated most of her demons but there was still darkness in her heart that would never leave. She didn't know what she could do to help him as he had helped her so long ago with her father. She didn't know if he would accept her willing to help him after all these years.

Walking over to him without making a sound she placed herself in front of him. Looking up without saying a word she met his eyes.

Neither noticed the rain that began to fall lightly around them. A dull roar of thunder sounded in the background.

"Richard...I…" she stutter softly trying to find the right words.

He looked back down at her. He didn't understand why she had come to see him. No one knew of Bruce's death yet so why was she standing there. He saw a look of resignation flash across her lovely violet eyes. Suddenly he found himself embraced by two slender arms as she stood on the tips of her toes. He tensed realizing she knew, but relaxed and accepted this one comfort willingly.

She felt him tense under her arms and worried that she had messed up her chance of helping him. Feeling him relax she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She felt strong muscular arms hesitantly wrap around her waist.

Giving into the temptation he let his head rest in the crook of her neck. He tightened his arms around her and finally cried the tears he had been denying for the past sixteen hours.

Rocking him gently she whispered soothing words into his ear. They stayed like that for over an hour letting the rain pelt down on them as a storm moved in.

When he was spent of tears he lifted his head up from her neck. Lightning danced across the sky all around them illuminating her familiar features. He noticed they were both soaked through. Her white cloak hung limply over shoulders and her white body suit underneath was near see-through.

"Your soaked." He said simply as if it explained everything.

To be continued if readers want this to be continued. I had a whole page and more written after "Your soaked," but I could never get the ending right. So that is the delay and why it is short- very short. I WILL continue to finish this one if readers like it enough so review your opinion.

Poll For the song for next fic (after I finish this one or not)

1…Breaking the habit-Linkin Park

2…Not enough – our lady peace

3…Naked- Avril Lavigne

REVIEW PLEASE! --TaraBear


	3. Death II

Okay so I continued this one after I was in the car driving around and inspiration struck me like lightning. (it was quite painful and my hair was quite frizzy) Don't own the characters.

**Death II**

"Your soaked." He said simply as if it explained everything.

He brushed a wet strand of hair that looked almost black from the rain away from her face. Her soulful eyes never left his. He took in her altered appearance. She looked younger, but her eyes held the wisdom of a grown woman.

She peered up at him. He wasn't the boy she knew once and loved. He had seen too many horrible situations to go back to his naivety. That didn't mean she didn't still love him, or that she didn't know him. She knew him inside and out as he did she.

"So are you." She replied just as simply as he.

"Raven…" He whispered trying to find a way to explain, a way to thank, a way to express how he wanted her back even though she was never his.

He wanted her comfort, he needed her comfort, but he would survive if she rejected his subtle inquire for a hand to help him get off of ground and to soothe his pains. Only she could do it. No one quite understood him like she did.

He wanted an excuse to keep her close, a way to get a hold on her and never let go. He never got the chance to tell her his feelings to her when he was just a boy with a hopeless crush on someone who could not love, but fate gave him a second chance and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Shhh… I know," She whispered back cutting off his lack of words. He leaned down to hear her better, "I know and I won't leave. I've waited this long. I'm not leaving."

He brought his forehead down to hers. She always knew him, his thoughts, his actions, and his emotions without empathy to aid her. She had been around him enough to know. She did know. But he needed to say it.

"I love you Raven." He spoke against her wet lips.

"I know." She said.

Lightning silhouetted the two birds as they shared their first kiss and not their last.

_"I love you too…"_

TaraBear. Not sure about the ending but it will do.


	4. The Fall

So ya, been awhile. If anyone is willing, I would love a beta reader. Sorry for not having a song fic up although this was kinda inspired by Avril's _Nobody's Home. _Sometime I plan on using that song for a fic, but for now just little drabbles. Thankyou so much for the reviews!

_Plummet_

She was falling.

She was falling from the sky.

She had been flying above the battle scene helping Cy wipe out sladebots with a bus enclosed in her dark powers. She didn't see Slade level a gun to her form from a nearby building rooftop. She didn't hear the gun go off, but she felt unforgiving pain from the bullet that went into her back and out her stomach.

She fell.

But he caught her.

_Dive_

She was falling.

She was falling from grace.

She had nothing left to live. He had _her_. _She_ was perfect for him compared to her. She was light to his dark, the smile to his glare; she was his salvation. She was standing on the roof of the tower looking down on the formidable rocks that surrounded the tower. She stepped on to the ledge, letting the wind catch her cape and take it away. What was it worth to her now? She took one step closer. Taking a deep breath, she spread her arms wide and pitched forward to her end. She didn't see the flash of red and green through tear clouded eyes.

She fell.

But he caught her.

_Plunge_

She was falling.

She was falling in love.

She felt so right being with him. It defied logic, her loving him. She was a demon, who in all sense didn't have the right to feel emotions. Yet here she was, talking late into the night with him, sharing her secrets that no one ever knew, and telling him her hopes and dreams. What amazed her was he was sharing right back. The loner boy turning social with the recluse half-demon gone soft.

She was falling.

She just hopes he will catch her.

Not sure If I want to change the ending or not. This is were the beta would come in handie. I might, key word, might do a follow up on Robin's point of view. Don't really have the drive to do it, but if inspiration strikes, you will know.

- - T.B.- -


End file.
